1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for muting the sound intensity of musical instruments, and particularly to a mute device for a cymbal.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Musicians who must practice on their instruments at home, where the neighbors may not always care to listen, have to make certain compromises. For drummers, a music drum mute device is presently available and is disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/964,105 filed Nov. 6, 1997. Most drum sets also include cymbals of the so-called ride, crash or high-hat kind, and a need remains for a mute device that works effectively for such cymbals without significantly distorting the natural tonal qualities of the cymbals. There is also a need for a cymbal mute device that occupies relatively little room and which can be carried conveniently with the cymbals themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,254 (Oct. 11, 1988) shows a damper assembly for a cymbal, including two opposed clamp members which are supported by outside linkage about the outer circumference of the cymbal. The clamp members must be operated by an activating mechanism in order to dampen sound emitted by the cymbal when struck. The supporting linkage does occupy a significant amount of room next to the cymbal, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,509 (Jul. 26, 1977) discloses a practice cymbal cover that lies on the surface of a cymbal. U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,495 (Aug. 17, 1926) shows a cymbal holder for attachment to a drum rim, including a padded cup for muting the cymbal. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,235 (Jul. 25, 1978); 5,637,819 (Jun. 10, 1997); and 4,671,158 (Jun. 9, 1987).
According to the invention, a mute device for a cymbal includes a strike plate assembly having a mount for engaging a cymbal stand post, and at least one foot projecting from the strike plate assembly to rest on the cymbal. A cymbal mute assembly projects from the strike plate assembly to receive part of an outer circumference of the cymbal. The mute assembly includes a muting block of sound dampening material arranged operatively to contact the cymbal in a rest position, and a strike piece for striking the cymbal in response to a percussion force on the strike plate assembly.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.